


Hair Emergency

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Hair - Fandom, footballers - Fandom, grey hair - Fandom, haircuts - Fandom, hairdressers - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: This fic, like everything else I write on here, is inspired by Jamie Elliott's insta story





	Hair Emergency

Jamie Elliott rubbed the fogged up mirror in the bathroom and stared the wisps of hair starting to grow on his head. There was a hint of grey in a follicle of hair, which made beads of sweat slide down Jamie's face. Oh no. Surely it can't be happening. His hands found his mobile on the bathroom sink and shakily unlocked the phone. He brought up his contacts and called the number for Just Cuts in second position on his speed dial.

"Good afternoon, Just Cuts," the hairdresser said when picking up the phone.

"Hi, yes, it's Jamie, I'd like to make an appointment," Jamie said, holding his breath, hoping there was a spot available as soon as possible.

"Oh, hi Jamie! You're back in Melbourne!" the hairdresser said excitedly. There was the sound of flipping pages and a sigh. "I'm sorry, we're all booked out till after Christmas. It's crazy times."

Jamie was crestfallen. "Th-thank you, Teneesha," he said, sadly and hung up. 

it was time to call the number at the top of his speed dial list. Jamie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew that what happened in the hubs stayed in the hubs but this was an emergency. 

After what felt like years but was probably only a few seconds, Jamie clicked call. It rang several times. Then...

"Hello, Darcy's Hairdressing Services, how may I help you?" Darcy said when he answered.

"Are you seriously still doing hairdressing?" Jamie asked, surprised.

"Nah, I just wanted to sound profesh," Darcy said, nonchalantly.

"Okay well, I have a hair emergency," Jamie said, "How soon can you get here?"

"As fast as my car can drive," Darcy replied.

"See you in 10."

Ten minutes later, on the dot, Jamie was sitting on an old deckchair in the backyard, with an old smock covering his clothes. Darcy let himself in the back gate and strolled over to where Jamie sat.

"What's up?" Darcy said, standing in front of Jamie, hands on hips.

"Just.... a haircut," Jamie said, pleading eyes, "Number 1."

Darcy nodded. He didn't need to say anything. He placed his hairdressing equipment on a nearby table and set to work. He shaved off the majority of Jamie's hair, and Jamie watched it all fall to the ground. He tried to keep a close eye on the hairs as they fell, hoping one of them was the grey one, and that it wouldn't come back. He prayed it was just a one-off. It had to be.


End file.
